


Ambivalence

by TheNightWatcher



Category: End Roll (Video Game), OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Study, M/M, No Dialogue, Relationship Study, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightWatcher/pseuds/TheNightWatcher
Summary: There is a great contrast between two powerful dream entities created to observe their other-selves.Informant and Omori may have been born out of tragedy, but they view their dreamers differently.This may have affected how everything ended.
Relationships: Informant & Russell Seager, Informant/Russell Seager, Sunny & Omori (OMORI)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	Ambivalence

In separate spaces, under different circumstances, created in a void of black, there are two entities who came into existence for their dreamers.

Informant, a blond boy with vibrant emerald eyes and a smile with the allure of a Cheshire cat, was crafted by an artificial serum. He rarely ever stopped smiling, a feature his dreamer never seemed to have.

He had entered his dreamer's world with a glance toward his pocket watch, counting down the minutes it would take for his counterpart to arrive.

Informant was given a name once his doppelganger walked into his humble blue shop.

Russell. An emotionless boy with so many problems, but he wasn't drowning in them.

Informant loved his dreamer on sight.

Russell had given him a stare of disdain, the self-hatred for himself a stench worse than the fresh-book smell in Informant's shop.

Informant smiles wider and asks his dreamer what he wanted to know.

Informant was Russell's lock, key, and secret.

He had pride in such information. A type of emotion he claimed for himself and brewed each and every dream-day.

Informant had decided to watch Russell grow. The desire burns in his emerald eyes, often scaring Russell off, often sending his dreamer into a special craze. One that ends with a book slammed into Informant's head with lethal force. Informant doesn't mind at all. It's not like Russell could ever overtake him. Fighting yourself was one of the hardest things to do, and Russell was far from doing just that.

Informant would help his dreamer achieve the impossible and grasp the wrongdoings performed in the past. To make sense of them, and to understand himself.

For that, Russell would have to suffer. Suffer, he shall.

And Informant is alright with that.

As long as Russell learns, he grows.

And Informant would want nothing more than to reunite after knowing his dreamer had changed for the better.

_No matter how late that may be._

The other existence told another story.

Omori, a deathly pale young lad with a pattern of monochrome to match his paper-color skin and dark clothes. He mainly lacked expression, choosing to stay impassive regardless of the situation. By his side, a knife and background support of many, many red hands.

Omori had the pleasure of meeting his dreamer right after he was created. A mirror copy of himself, staring and staring back. As if both dreamer and dream entity had no idea what to do with one another. Under the swirl of confusion, and awkwardness of a first meeting, Omori had shuffled his meet in order to provide an introduction at least.

And his non-existent insides stuttered as he was showered with memories of _what his dreamer has done._

The sheer onslaught of loathing for his dreamer flew Omori into attacking his original self. His fingers would suffice to strangle and choke the other because it would be an act of retribution. He cared not for how the boy under his fingers froze up, cared not for how this person became afraid under his hostile touch.

Sunny, his dreamer's name, did not deserve pity or comfort. He is not _welcome_ in this space where the last remnants of their- _his_ sister exists.

What Omori did not account for, is whatever the dreamer says, goes. Dreamers have a major advantage in doing what they do.

And Sunny was an expert at acting like a coward.

Omori had been banished to an empty space of black and grime before he was ever given the opportunity to properly explore the world he was created for. Before he was given a chance to see his sister smile again, no matter what reality she was in.

Omori had wandered the black space for a very long time. He waits, watching Sunny's movements in the dream world Omori can barely touch from the inside. He waits and readies his knife, for the day they would fully meet again.

And when they do, Omori would not hold back.

He would never hold back on someone who abandoned a crucial part of himself, a part of who Mari liked.

_Never._

* * *

Sometimes, to hate or love someone isn't enough.

Both Omori and Informant had dreamers. Dreamers who dreamt to the stars. Created realities separate and out of the norm. And like all Kings and Queens, they fell.

Russell fell.

Sunny fell.

Sunny was caught by the many hands and support he had in the past. Shaped by an outside experience and pushed to confront his fears. His grand memories had unknowingly brought him pain and salvation.

Omori continued to watch him, indifferent. He will remain, even if Sunny is accepting of the past, present, and soon the future.

Russell kept falling.

If there was anyone who ever cared for him, they were long gone. Only a memory in a dreamworld Russell grew to care for.

Informant silently despairs as his dreamer in the real world stains the white floor of a prison room red.

Russell had never been lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do this before anyone randomly shouts 'Informant and Omori are the same!!!'
> 
> Oh no. Definitely not. Informant wanted Russell to heal so badly it visibly hurt him to see Rus choose wrong in True Ending 2. I don't know what the heck he would think about True End 1. Pretty sure he didn't expect that either.
> 
> Omori wanted Sunny dead because Sunny was a bit of a coward in regards to the past. Also Sunny apparently sealed him away. ...That's gotta suck, phew. Lots of resentment!
> 
> Informant would never kill Russell. He's terribly fond of him, haha, even if Russell seems to hate him quite a bit. <<'
> 
> Omori and Informant are very different, is what I wanted to portray. 
> 
> I'm actually fairly certain Informant would fight Omori on sight! ("What? How dare you lethally attack the *one* thing you're supposed to protect...")
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
